Home Late
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Blaine has been coming come late for the last few weeks, and it's bothering Sebastian. A little bit a fluff. Future Seblaine. Surprise! Small amount of language. Just a short little fic for your entertainment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves glee. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine texted Sebastian that he would be home late again, telling him to not wait up for him. What is it this time Blaine?-S

Work is just running later than I thought. I'm sorry, Ill make it up to you. -B

Your work always runs later than you think... Anyway Blaine-S

I'm sorry babe, I promise Ill make it up to you. I swear. -B

Have a good night at work. -S

Cya- Blaine replies shortly before getting back to work. Seb ran his fingers in his hair as he walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. He took a huge gulp of it. It was always the same story with Blaine and he was getting tired of it. Blaine got home around one AM half hoping Sebastian was asleep the other part hoping he was awake waiting for him. Sebastian was lying in their bed, looking at the ceiling. Blaine came in quietly whisper Sebastian name checking if he was a wake or not.

Sebastian bit his lip before he got up, grabbing a blanket. "Hey.." He passed by him, walking downstairs.

"Bas? Where are you going?" Blaine follows him.

"It's one AM Blaine! I'm tired of that ok. This isn't a life. I'll sleep on the couch." He frowned.

"No I'm sorry I hate it as much as you do. Can we please talk?" Blaine asks begging him with his eyes.

"I don't believe you. This can't just be about work, ok. And don't you dare do those eyes to me." He sighed.

"What-what do you think it is about then?" Blaine doesn't quiet with his eyes.

"I don't know! Fucking someone time to time. Who knows ok?'' He bit his lip, looking away.

"Is never do that!" Blaine says broken heartily.

Sebastian nodded, looking down. '' If you say so .. ''

"Sebastian." Blaine whisper, "I'm sorry about the working overtime thing, but I'd never ever cheat on you. I love you too much. I'm so sorry. I've been working overtime on purpose. I didn't mean to do it so much. It was suppose to be a surprise..." Blaine trails off.

He looked at him confused.'' What are you talking about Blaine...''

"We'll you know how you always say you want to go back to Paris, well I found this deal where you get to spend three months in Europe, but we didn't have enough money so I've been working overtime and it was going to be your birthday gift because I figured by then I would have enough and make a little extra." Blaine explains with a sigh.

Sebastian walked slowly to him and cupped his face. '' Blaine...'' He had tears in his eyes. '' You didn't have to do that... You don't have to babe. I just want to spend time with you. Please don't kill yourself up with work. We will go to Paris one day but I don't want you to work your butt off for that. This isn't a life.''

"I'm sorry I just got so caught up with work." Blaine sighs, "I just I don't know I thought I could do it without you noticing to much but clearly that didn't work out." He frowns.

"I just missed you .. I really thought you had an affair...''

"I wouldn't do that." Blaine shakes his head his eyebrows press together forming a 'v'.

"I'm sorry I thought that... '' He pecked his lips. '' Please... stop working so hard for me, ok?''

"I'll balance out my time so we have more time together." Blaine told Sebastian.

"Blaine… I work too you know. We can make it together. ''

"But it was suppose to be your birthday present." Blaine pouts

He giggled softly and kissed his pout. "But I miss you baby"

"I miss you too." Blaine tells him stepping closer

Sebastian grinned. '' So no couch for me tonight, right.''

"I hope not." Blaine says quietly looking at the ground.

He grabbed Blaine's tie to pull him closer. '' I can't sleep without you anyway.'' He shrugged.

"Aw." Blaine smiles kissing Sebastian softly.

He mumbled. '' I'm so cheesy.'' He kissed him back gently.

"It's adorable." Blaine grins pulling back and leading Sebastian to their bedroom

He rolled his eyes as he followed him. '' It's all your fault.'' He laughed softly.

"Is it?" Blaine asks smiling as he lies down on their bed pulling Sebastian beside him.

Sebastian nodded. '' You made me soft.'' He sighed and chuckled. Blaine nods wrapping his arm around him. He rubbed his side softly. '' What about you? Do you want to go to France?''

"I think it would be nice." Blaine nods nuzzling into his chest.

He kissed his head. '' I'm sure you'll like it. It's pretty nice.''

"I hope I get to take you." Blaine yawns.

'' I just want you more with me at home. We can go to France later. Sleep now killer.'' He grinned, moving him closer to his chest.

"Yes sir." Blaine smiles widely kissing Sebastian's chest softly before shuttling his eyes trying to sleep. Sebastian smiled softly before he closed his eyes, thinking too much to sleep, until he fell asleep listening to Blaine's breathing.

**Please leave some input about what you thought! **

**XOXO**


End file.
